


Have My Pie and Eat it Too

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Have My Pie and Eat it Too

“Dean!” you whisper-yelled at him, as he dragged you to the back room of your bakery. “You’re supposed to be here helping me with my case, not kidnapping me for some alone time!”

Dean shut the door behind him and pressed you against it, your head just below the square window that shows the front of the shop. He growled quietly before pressing his lips to your neck, sucking and licking so much that you were sure to have marks in mere moments.

“Dean…” you tried halfheartedly again, cut off by a moan. “He always comes in at 4, and it’s already 3:40…” You knew you were gone, as your hands had ignored your brain and were sliding up the back of Dean’s shirt. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t resist Dean Winchester anytime he stopped by your bakery. He oozed sex, and you knew from past experience that it was very good sex.

“So we have 20 minutes, babe,” Dean mumbled into your neck, and he hoisted your legs around his waist. “Stop resisting and we’ll be back out there in plenty of time.”

That was all the encouragement you needed. Your hands pulled Dean’s face up to yours, tongues colliding in a purposeful kiss. Dean’s hands moved between your legs, lifting the bottom of your skirt and apron up so he could have access to your core. 

Thank God I wore a skirt today, you thought to yourself, as his fingers slid your panties to one side and teased you a bit.

Not wanting to waste any more time, you reached a hand to the front of his jeans and quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped him. You reached into the front of his pants and squeezed his hardened cock gently, earning a groan from Dean in response.

Dean shifted slightly, quickly asking, “Condom?”

“Pill,” you responded breathily. “We’re good.”

Dean nodded at your answer and lined himself up. “Stay quiet, sweetheart. Don’t want those customers of yours to hear,” he whispered with a wink, before jerking his hips forward to bottom out in one swift movement. Your head fell back against the door with a thud as you concentrated on staying quiet. 

“Dean…” you whimpered, “Move.”

Dean’s hips set a brutal pace, slamming in and out of you rapidly. Your legs squeezed around his waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust. Your hands were on his shoulders, holding on for dear life as his pelvic bone rubbed against your clit just right with each movement.

Dean’s forehead was rested against your collarbone, and you could just imagine his lower lip caught between his teeth as you heard his huffs of breath.

You couldn’t care that Sam or your other employee still out front could try to open the door at any moment; you couldn’t care that if you turned your head just so, the customers could maybe see you through the window. All you could care about was the increase of pleasure as Dean fucked you against the door, fingers grasping your hips and body curled around you. 

In a very short amount of time, you were about to burst, so you squeezed your walls around Dean’s cock to encourage him silently to come with you. His eyes snapped to yours with the change in pressure around him, and you shared a shockingly sweet kiss before the two of you came within moments of each other, eyes still locked together.

Dean stilled himself inside of you, kissing you once more before he slowly pulled out and set your feet back on the floor. The two of you shifted, rearranging your clothing as best you could. Knowing you and the room around you now smelled like sex, you opened a warming cabinet next to you and pulled out two pies, their scent filling the air and covering yours and Dean’s activities.

When you turned back to him, his eyes were wide and moving between your face and the pies in your hands. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful, Y/N,” Dean said seriously, softly reaching for your face and kissing you once more. “Sinfully delicious lady and pie in one look?” He winked as he opened the door for you, glancing at the clock. “And hey, 5 minutes to go!”

You laughed as you walked by, hoping you were ready to take on your case with the Winchesters without any more distractions – at least for now.


End file.
